An Unlikely Guest
by Angel981
Summary: A little One-chapter-story about when Grell popped up in his place! (Crudely written)


"Oh, what fun it is to be an undertaker!" Undertaker giggled. He walked over to the sink and washed his hands before he began his work. "Now, this young man was found dead in a field." He said aloud to himself before pushing the lid off of the black coffin. Confusion swept over him as he stared down at corpse. The man had knee-length hair that was as red as blood, and it looked as alive as could be. His skin, on the other hand, was as pale as death.

The man's teeth were pointed and dangerous looking, and he held a single red lily in his hands. "What a strange looking man." Undertaker said, cocking his head to one side. "The only people with these features, that I know of, are-"

"EXUSE ME?" The man demanded sitting up in the coffin and staring at Undertaker with piecing, yellow-green eyes. Undertaker backed up a few steps out of shock and surprise. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING STRANGE?" The man hissed. He **launched** himself out of the coffin and grabbed Undertaker's throat and started shaking him. Undertaker started to panic, for he couldn't catch his breath with the man's hands clutching his throat like this. "I'll teach you a lesson for make fun of a Grim reaper!" the man hissed.

"Who...are...you...?" Undertaker choked. The man pushed Undertaker away from him and onto the floor. "My name is Grell Sutcliff, and now, you will pay for that insult!" Grell growled, placing a foot on Undertaker's chest. "I'm not afraid of Grim reapers." Undertaker grinned. "Is that so?" Grell replied with a smile. "I guess I'll just have to use your own tools against you."

Undertaker giggled as Grell paced the floor in front of him. This reaper had somehow managed to bury him in salt."What to do now, What to do now . . ." Grell muttered to himself. "What to do now . . ." Undertaker mimicked before laughing. "Shut up!" Grell snarled, turning towards Undertaker.

Undertaker just laughed even harder. "It's no use." Grell sighed. "I wonder . . . Does Sebastian darling come here?"

Grell looked at Undertaker expectantly, and Undertaker smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He teased. Grell nodded his head vigorously and inched closer towards the giant pot Undertaker was buried in. "Tell me!" Grell begged. "Then give to me," Undertaker paused. " prime laughter!"

"Prime laughter?" Grell cried, "What the hell is that?"

"Only the greatest laugh in the world!" Undertaker replied. "You're no use." Grell sighed. "I will tell you this, though." Undertaker said. "I have some spare clothes upstairs, and there's a wig on that skeleton over there."

Grell jumped for joy, and ran up the stairs on the right. "Be back in a minute!" He called out to Undertaker. Undertaker giggled and replied, "For a Grim reaper, it should take only a few seconds to get up there and back down here!"

"Oh, you're quite right. In fact, here I am now." Grell replied before appearing before Undertaker. Grell bent over and put his hands on his hips. "Thank you for telling me about your spare clothes, by the way." He said lightly tapping Undertaker on the nose. Undertaker started laughing like crazy. "You're flirting with **me**?" That's gold! That's gold right there!" Undertaker laughed.

"Hey! Who said I was flirting with **you**?" Grell growled. "You're the last person I'd flirt with . . . unlike Sebastian darling . . ."

Grell brushed his hair behind his shoulder and stood up. He unfolded the outfit and stared at it. "I have to wear this?" He said absently. He seemed to think for a minute and said, "Well, I'd do anything for Sebastian darling . . ."

Grell pulled on the robe-like thing, and walked over to the skeleton by the door. "All my lovely red hair will be covered." He said sadly. He turned to Undertaker and asked, "Why do you have a wig in the first place?"

"It gives him character!" Undertaker replied with a laugh. "Figures," Grell replied, turning back to the skeleton. Grell grabbed the wig an placed it on his head. "Something's missing." Undertaker said while staring at Grell. "Your hat!" Grell squealed.

He ran up to Undertaker and grabbed the hat off of Undertaker's head. "Perfect." Grell smiled, placing the hat on his head. Grell froze for a minute and looked over his shoulder. "I can hear Sebastian darling!" Grell said excitedly. He ran over to the counter and faced the wall. "Don't say a word, or you'll find yourself reaped with my scythe." he threatened.

"Cross my heart and hoped to be reaped!" Undertaker replied with a grin.


End file.
